The Wanderer and the Queen
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: You're the Wanderer, an adventurer from a distant land who finds themselves in Arendelle and after a fateful encounter with Queen Elsa, becomes her friend. But what happens when friendship starts to bloom into something more? Elsa x Male Reader. Rated M for violence and such.
1. Welcome to Arendelle

**Hello everyone.**

**I've been meaning to get this story started for a very long time now.**

**Before I start rambling let's get on with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Welcome to Arendelle**

You're a wanderer.

You roamed from place to place, kingdom to kingdom seeking adventure.

After walking the forest path for many an hour you decided to halt your journey and make camp nearby, you even managed to get a fire going.

The reason you made the fire wasn't just to keep warm, even though it is early September which meant days and nights were getting chilly, but mainly to ward off any animals who might consider you something of a late night meal.

On your travels you'd heard many stories of large wolf packs who made easy prey of people that walk the roads at night, but you are more than capable of defending yourself and are equipped to do so: you carry a longsword on your belt and a dagger hidden in your right boot.

Your attire could be described as a mix of 'combat and casual', you wore leather boots over your grey trousers(or pants if you prefer to call them that), over your light green shirt you wore a leather vest, your hands were enveloped in brown gloves while your fore arms were protected by leather bracers, completing your 'adventurer' look was a dark brown cloak which hanged down to your ankles and of course it had a hood, it hid your features very well, from your (e/c) eyes to your (h/c) hair, though you only had it up when it rained.

Listing off your equipment helps you feel more at ease, you sit down near the fire and make yourself comfortable.

You turn your gaze to the night sky, the clearing gives you a great view of the moon, the stars and the North Mountain 'Arendelle is indeed a beautiful place' you thought.

As much as you liked renting a room at an inn and sleeping in a warm, cosy bed, you had to admit that 'sleeping rough' had its perks: most notably sleeping under the stars, waking up to the sunshine and blue skies of the morning, it didn't necessarily hurt that it didn't cost you anything either.

What money you did have was spent on food, speaking of which you hadn't eaten some time now.

Reaching into your knapsack you pulled out a half eaten loaf of bread and your flask.

You ate the bread and wiped the crumbs from your lips before turning your attention to your flask, you liked to fill it with your favourite fruit juice and sipped it with delight.

Hunger and thirst sated you turned your attention back to the starry sky above you 'Things are going well so far' you think to yourself as you smile.

Your eyes land on the North Mountain, your reminded of news that came out of Arendelle about two months ago: the news being that the newly crowned Queen Elsa, had accidentally plunged her land into an eternal winter, she then fled to the North Mountain and her sister, Princess Anna, braved the cold wilderness in an attempt to find her sister and bring back summer.

You'd heard the whole tale some time ago.

Suddenly you get an uneasy feeling... a feeling that your being watched.

Scanning the clearing to find the campfire was still going, you slowly stood up from the grassy ground and picked up a large, burning branch from the fire so you could see beyond the clearing.

A twig snaps in the darkness.

"Who's there?" you ask while reaching for your sheathed longsword.

Just as your gloved hand finds your weapon's handle a series of low growls come from the tree line in front of you, as well as shapes moving close to the ground and between the trees.

Narrowing your (e/c) eyes you see pairs of shining eyes approaching the clearing, eight pairs to be exact.

'Wolves' you deduce, and a very large pack of them too.

You had fought Wolves and even Bears before but the size of the pack meant your chances of living were slim, fortunately you knew what to do...

You began to back away slowly so as not to look vulnerable, you quickly looked back to the path and saw there was a large tree you could climb up and escape.

Looking back to Wolves you saw they were moving towards you, the campfire's light revealed their faces, their lips were pulled back to reveal their dripping fangs and their eyes filled with predatory intent.

'Looks like it's now or never' you think before throwing the burning branch at the pack and sprinting to the tree by the path.

The moment you started running you could hear the Wolves start to chase you, fortunately it wouldn't take you long to reach the tree and climb up, at least you hoped so.

You reach the towering tree and scramble up into the higher branches, just as a wolf tries in vain to snap at your boot.

Once in the thick branches you look down to see the Wolf pack growling up at you in frustration.

Before long they leave you alone and vanish back into the darkness of the forest.

'They may be gone for now but I should stay up here and get some rest' you think 'these should do the trick' as a series of thick branches come into view, they stretch across the path you used earlier today, the tree itself is thick with leaves and should keep you out of anyone or anything's sight.

'A bit of a downgrade from where things started' you note as you hang your knapsack on a higher branch and unclasp your cloak and drape it over yourself as a makeshift blanket before laying across a series of thick branches, it's not exactly comfortable but at least your safe.

You shut your eyes and drift into a sleepless dream.

* * *

><p>The next morning you are awoken by the sound of hooves on the path some fifteen or so feet below you.<p>

In your still sleepy state you sit up before rubbing your eyes and see the sun is high and shining brightly in the cloudless sky, the sound of voices alerts you to the fact your not alone in the forest anymore.

'What's going on?' you wonder.

"Hand over your valuables and we might not hurt you" comes a man's voice from the path.

"What do you mean 'might'?" asks another man's voice, this time directly below you.

It's at this point you've sat up and are now kneeling on the thick branches whilst peering through the gaps in the foliage at the people beneath you, luckily you didn't make any noise while doing so.

Your vision is greatly obscured but you can see what appears to be a... sled? with a large Reindeer pulling the front, though at the moment it's halted and looking to the other side of the path.

"That's for us to know...and you to find out" you look across the path and see a group of four men in furs, the one you heard speak appears to be their leader "Now hand over anything shiny or we spill your guts!".

"Please, lets not get carried away" this soft female voice seizes your attention "No one has to get hurt".

"Yeah, besides we haven't done anything to you guys" this voice is male but higher pitched than the others.

"I'm starting to regret not bringing guards with us" this voice is female but different from the softer one you heard before.

'What would so many people be out here this early in the day?' you wonder.

By now the 'bandits' were getting impatient "Shut it! We're taking your stuff by force".

You've heard enough.

You clasp your cloak onto your shoulders and pull up your hood to make you appear imposing, you checked your sword was still sheathed and attached to your belt as you may need it.

The plan is to take the bandits by surprise and hopefully talk them into leaving, you may carry weapons but you much preferred solving problems by non-violent means.

You leapt from the tree and land in between the bandit leader and the sled, the sled being behind you.

Eyes widen as your sudden entrance surprises everyone, the bandit leader especially as he leaps back with a gasp.

You had to bend your knees to absorb the impact of your jump from such a high place, now though you stood tall, your cloak enveloped your body completely while your hood hid your face.

Now that your at ground level you can see the bandits more clearly: their apparent leader was a short fellow with a scruffy brown beard, bald head, brown eyes and he biggest mono-brow you had ever seen, behind him stood the man with a claymore: he had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, finally there were the two scrawny men with a crossbow each: short black hair and green eyes, you deduced they were twins as they looked exactly the same as each other.

You would look to the people in the sled but you had to focus your attention on the thugs that presented a threat.

The short, bearded man regains his composure and asks "What do you want?".

"I want you to leave theses people alone" you say as you point over your shoulder to the people in the sled.

"Oh, and if we don't?" he asks.

"Then you'll answer to me" you reply plainly.

The bandit leader bursts out laughing "Are you serious?" he turns to his associates and continues in a sarcastic tone "Watch out boys, we got ourselves a hero" finally he turns back to you with a smug look on his face.

The three other bandits look at each other and mutter "Huh?".

Their bearded leader looks back at them with a scowl and shouts "It's supposed to be funny you idiots!", he then directs his attention back to you.

"I'm not joking" you say undeterred by his attempt at mocking you, from under your cloak you reach down and firmly grip the handle of your longsword with your right hand "This is your last chance. Now leave".

"Wait" he starts "Your willing to fight for a bunch of complete strangers?" he asks.

"Strangers or not. No one deserves to be victimised by scum like you" you reply.

The bandit leader's face turns red with rage "Scum?!" he raises his broadsword high in the air and charges you "You'll pay for that!" he screams at you.

As he swings his sword in a downward arc you draw your longsword and easily block his strike, then you land a powerful punch on his nose which sends him stumbling backwards clutching his now broken nose with his free hand, he staggers to his claymore wielding compatriot.

"That's gonna bruise" comments a male voice from the sled.

"Harold, cut that miserable whelp in half!" The broken-nosed man orders.

"Right, Malcolm" he says as he rushes at you, his massive claymore gripped tightly, from the way he's preparing to attack you he actually means to cut you in half.

You do the unthinkable: you sprint at full speed towards Harold, he swings his massive weapon at your torso, as he does you bend backwards and slide on your knees completely evading his weapon as you slide underneath it, doing this makes your hood fall back and exposes your features.

"Woah" comments a female voice.

As you stand up straight after your 'power slide' you proceed to strike Harold on the back of his head with the flat side of your blade, he hits the ground with a loud thud, he's out cold.

Snapping your head in the direction of the twin crossbowmen, who at this moment in time are shaking with fear despite their loaded weapons.

Their humiliated leader comes into view "Jeremy! Harvey!" he barks "Don't just stand their. Kill him!".

"On it, Uncle" they reply at the same time.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try stop the bleeding" Malcolm says bringing out a napkin and stepping off to the side.

The twins now identified as Jeremy and Harvey straighten up and take aim at your chest before firing their loaded bolts.

You react by drawing your longsword's blade flat across your chest, the bolts are deflected with a loud 'ting' followed by the sound of them embedding in the ground between your feet, you could have dodged them but if you had the bolts might have hit the very people your trying to protect.

Jeremy and Harvey are starting to reload their weapons, "Quick Jeremy!" the left twin shouts to his brother.

You're not going to allow them a second attempt.

You charge at Harvey while he's distracted, just as he looks back to you, you quickly snatch the unloaded crossbow from his hands and throw it to the ground, you follow this up by driving your knee into his stomach, Harvey hugs his stomach and drops to the ground in agony before you render him unconscious with a punch to the temple.

Jeremy by now has re-loaded his crossbow and is raising it at you with the intent of firing.

Before he can place his finger on the trigger you dash forward and disarm him the same way you did his brother, this time though you clock him in the head, he falls to the ground unconscious.

"Three down" you start as you turn your attention to the 'mono-browed scum', "And one to go".

The rage in his eyes still evident, his nose no longer red with blood "If you want something done right..." he says looking at his defeated goons "Then do it yourself" he grips his broadsword tightly and rushes at you.

'Time to end this' you grip your longsword with both hands, dash at him and a loud 'clang!' fills the morning air as you lock swords with him.

Your opponent tries to shove you off balance but your muscular build isn't just for show as you shove him back with minimal effort.

"Is that all you've-" he asks.

Before he could finish you narrowed your (e/c) eyes and smirked.

Summoning a tremendous amount of strength you swing your weapon in a circular arc and slice Malcolm's blade from their sword.

The blade flies through the air before landing in between a still unconscious Jeremy's legs...fortunately, it avoided contact with his body.

Wide-eyed and staring at what could be described as a 'bladeless-sword', the bearded fellow you've been fighting drops his weapon and to his knees.

You raise your sword under his chin, in response he raises his hands above his head as you notice a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

"Alright, alright you win!" he starts, fear apparent in his voice "I surrender, just please don't kill me!" he begs with pleading eyes.

"Listen closely, Malcolm was it?" you say.

He nods.

"Malcolm, I want you to stay put" you say.

He looks relieved and looks back to the twins "Can I at least check on my nephews first?".

Your eyes soften as you see genuine concern in his eyes "Go ahead, but... don't try anything stupid, alright".

You help him to his feet and he goes to check on Jeremy and Harvey.

Feeling he can't do anyone any harm, you sheathe your sword and turn around to finally get a look at the people in the sled.

You first notice the Reindeer, he's smiling at you, then you look to the front of the sled and see a rather brawny looking man with blonde hair stood next to a redheaded young woman, her hair in two loose braids.

You flash them a friendly smile in hopes of assuring them you mean no harm.

Your about to greet them when a male voice comes from the sled.

"That. Was. Amazing!" exclaims a friendly looking Snowman as he hops off the back of the sled and smiles at you. Wait a Snowman?

'A living Snowman?!' you think.

Your eyes catch movement in the back of the sled...

Looking in the back of the sled you see a blonde woman in a shimmering blue dress, her hair styled in a long braid that's draped over her left shoulder and her bangs are wisped back but one thing you can't help but marvel at are her amazing blue eyes.

You feel your heart rate increase and your palms start to sweat, your mouth hangs slightly agape while you feel the sensation of blood rush to your cheeks, your completely enraptured by this angelic beauty.

She smiles warmly at you.

You smile back...

The Snowman looks behind you and sees Malcolm pick up a crossbow, "What's the bearded guy doing?".

You blink as his voice brings you back to reality and look back to Malcolm "I thought I asked you to not do anything stupid" you say noticing him holding Jeremy's loaded crossbow.

Malcolm snaps his head up "Sorry, I just saw it was loaded and besides I think something's wrong with the trig-".

The next thing you know the crossbow fires, the loaded bolt tears through the air and is aimed at your chest.

You turn fully and reach for your sword, intending to deflect the incoming projectile but it's too late as the bolt penetrates your leather vest and embeds itself deep into the left side of your chest.

The force of the impact makes you stumble backwards.

The people in the sled and even the Snowman gasp seeing what has happened.

You start to slip into shock as your breathing becomes lighter yet more rapid.

You start to feel dizzy and fall backwards onto the forest path that lead you to Arendelle, now it seems your body will remain on this path while your spirit walks a very different one.

Looking down to your chest you see the bolt sticking out of your chest and lots of blood staining your leather vest and your shirt.

To your surprise the blonde woman from the sled sits you up and looks you in the eyes.

'Even more beautiful up close' you think.

She then places her hand near the wound...

What happens next astonishes you: her hand glows bright blue as ice appears on your wound, it stops the bleeding but you still close to death.

She retracts her hand, looks into your (e/c) eyes once more and speaks in a soft, reassuring tone "Your going to be alright, I promise".

'So the soft voice I heard from the tree is hers' you think.

"Kristoff, help me get him into the sled" she says as she looks to the sled then back to you as she places a soft hand on your cheek and smiles at you, trying to reassure you again "Just hold on".

You close your eyes as your vision goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.<strong>

**Firstly, I am profoundly sorry if you found this to be long for an introductory chapter.**

**Second, I'd like to know your opinions on the fight scene with the bandits as it is the first one I've ever written.**

**Third: Did anyone catch the reference to a certain Sci-Fi film? *Coughs* The Matrix.**

**Finally, feedback is immensely appreciated.**

**See you soon readers :)**


	2. Waking up somewhere fancy

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Time for another chapter 2 and for you to meet a certain someone.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Waking up somewhere fancy**

Your eyes flutter as you awaken in an unfamiliar room.

Lifting your head from the pillows you take in your surroundings...

You're in a bedroom, a fancy one at that, you're laid in a very comfy double bed, an end table at each side of it and a chair in front of each said table, on your right hand side of the room is a rather large window, the curtains are open and sunshine lights up the room indicating it's late in the day.

Looking around the room some more you see that on the opposite wall to the bed is a very large wardrobe, next to which is a chair containing all of your belongings: your armour, weapons, cloak and your knapsack are neatly placed their.

'At least they didn't touch my stuff' you think.

Above the chair is a clock, reading it you see it's quarter-to-five.

On the left hand side of the room is the bedroom door.

"How in the world did I get here?" you think aloud.

You try to lean up against the headboard but when you feel pain shoot through your chest it makes you fall back onto the mattress, gritting your teeth and hissing inwardly due to the pain.

You look down to your bare chest and see a pad made of wool with gauze wrapped tightly around your chest to keep it in place, it covers the wound you sustained whilst trying to protect those strangers in the sled.

Just then the bedroom door opens, a man in a doctor's attire steps in carrying a small bag with him, he smiles in a friendly manner as he closes the door behind him and walks towards you.

He's fairly short, has long grey hair, a goatee and has blue eyes.

He places his bag on the left end table before looking back to you "How are you feeling young man?" he asks sitting in the chair on your left.

"Um, alright I suppose." you reply.

"Good to know, ah... which reminds me, I haven't introduced myself have I?" he clears his throat "I'm Hubert Gunarrson, the royal doctor".

'He seems nice' you mentally note.

You smile and reply "I'm (Y/n), nice to meet you".

"Likewise" he says.

"Wait, you said you're the royal doctor, does that mean that this is-" you ask.

"You're in Arendelle Castle, one of the guest rooms to be precise" he answers before you can fully ask your question "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" he asks while opening his bag and pulling out a thermometer and a stethoscope.

"Go ahead" you say.

"How is your head?" he asks putting on some white gloves.

"Fine, it's not as if I've grown an extra one" you joke.

Hubert chuckles in response before continuing "Can you feel all of your extremities?".

You wiggle your fingers and toes without hindrance.

"Yep" you nod.

"Good. May I take your temperature and see if the 'old ticker' is still fine?" he asks holding the necessary equipment in each hand.

You see no harm in it.

"Fine by me".

"Very well then, open your mouth and say aagh" he orders.

You open up and Hubert gently places the thermometer in your mouth before using the stethoscope to check your heart rate, however your unprepared for how cold the metallic medical instrument is and shiver when it makes contact with your skin.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit cold" Hubert says.

"It's okay" you say.

"Huh?" the good doctor asks lifting the turntable diaphragm from your chest and inadvertently turning it towards your mouth.

You speak slightly louder and more clearly this time hoping he'll hear you "I said it's okay!".

Poor Hubert still having the stethoscope's earpieces in recoils and winces slightly in response to your loud voice being funnelled directly into his ears.

"Oh sorry Hubert" you smile sheepishly at Hubert as you apologize.

"No harm done" he says as he places the stethoscope back in his bag.

He removes the thermometer from your mouth and examines it before looking at you "Well (Y/n), I'm pleased to tell you that you're healing well and should be up and about by tomorrow morning".

"Tomorrow morning?! But I took a crossbow bolt to the chest just yesterday, how can I be healing that fast?!" you ask.

"Yesterday?" he asks as he puts the thermometer in his bag.

You nod.

"Young Man, you've been unconscious for nearly two days" he informs you in a tone that's not meant to alarm you.

You're slightly taken aback by this "Two days?".

"Yes, on account of you losing so much blood, not to mention your malnourishment, you were extremely lucky to survive" he says with a stern look on his face.

Your silent as this news hits you hard, on your travels you've always managed to walk away from danger with barely a scratch thanks to your skill set, and now the one time you let your guard down... you almost die.

Noticing your troubled and silent demeanour, the good doctor tries to change the subject "Do you remember how you got here?".

Snapping out of your deep thoughts you tell Hubert about how you saved a group of people from bandits, you even went so far as to describe the blonde haired woman as gorgeous, to which he smiled knowing exactly who you're talking about, when your finished he rises from his chair and takes his bag.

"Well, before I take my leave I recommend you stay in bed, don't do anything to aggravate your wound, get lots of rest, maybe get something to eat and drink plenty of fluids, Doctor's orders" he says as he makes his way to the bedroom door and grips the handle, he then looks back to you "Now if you'll excuse me I must inform the Queen that you're finally awake, she'll want to see you as soon as possible".

'The Queen?' you think.

"Bye then, (Y/n)" says Hubert closing the door behind him and leaving you to panic.

"Great. Just great, leave me alone after telling me that I'm going to meet royalty! Not only that but the ruling monarch as well!" you mutter to yourself in a quiet and sarcastic tone as you carefully prop yourself against the headboard.

"Wait... why would she want to speak to me of all people? I wonder..." you muse to yourself as you scratch your head.

Meanwhile, outside (Y/n)'s room

Hubert had just left his newest patient alone when a familiar female voice greeted him "Hubert".

Looking down the hall he saw it was none other than her majesty, Queen Elsa, no doubt she wanted to check on (Y/n).

"Good afternoon, your Majesty" he said bowing as the lovely Snow Queen stopped in front of the guest room door.

The platinum blonde looks to the guest room door then to the royal doctor with a look of concern "How is he doing?" she asks, her tone also showing concern.

Smiling up at the Queen he replies "Actually, he's awake now, you can go in and talk to him if you'd like".

The Queen of Arendelle smiles widely "I will".

"Very well my Queen" Hubert says as he excuses himself and makes his way down the hall.

Elsa grips the door handle and looks back the royal doctor who is at this moment halfway down the hall "Oh, and Hubert!".

The grey haired doctor turns around "Yes your Majesty?".

"Could you tell Gerda to bring some dinner for our guest and myself?" The Queen asks.

"Of course" he bows before turning and making his way to the kitchen.

Elsa turns her attention back to the bedroom door and sighs before muttering to herself "Well, here goes...".

Normal P.O.V

You heard muffled voices coming from outside the bedroom door: one was definitely Hubert's and the other was feminine.

'The other voice sounds rather familiar' you think.

Your mind begins to race from your nervousness and excitement, 'I can't believe I'm about to meet the...Queen? Wait a moment...' you begin racking your brain and finally it comes to a conclusion, 'the blonde woman from the sled had ice powers, the Queen of Arendelle has ice powers and I'm in a guest room at Arendelle's castle...'.

You gulp and your face grows into a nervous expression as you realize who your about to meet.

The bedroom door opens and in walks the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

Your eyes widen as you take in her appearance.

She's wearing a black and teal dress whilst her platinum blonde hair is in an elaborate bun.

She sees your awake and smiles at you in a friendly manner before closing the door behind her.

'Wow...' you think whilst matching her smile as you try to suppress a blush.

As she elegantly makes her way to sit in the chair on your left, you can't help but notice her amazing blue eyes.

The Snow Queen seats herself, a slight blush on her cheeks due to your toned chest being exposed, she turns her gaze once she sees your now treated wound and meets your (e/c) orbs with her blue ones.

"How are you?" she asks, her sweet and soft voice reminds you that your not dreaming, your just alone in a room with the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on.

"I-I'm fine, your Majesty" you reply as a shy smile appears on your face.

She smiles back "Just Elsa is fine" she says placing her hand on yours to reassure you.

Looking down you blush at the contact of her hand on yours.

Elsa's expression turns to one of great amusement upon seeing your bashfulness, your behaviour so far is quite different from the confident and determined fighter she saw in the forest, Elsa thought it was endearing.

You remain silent.

"I'm not making you feel uncomfortable am I?" Elsa frowns as she retracts her hand.

"N-No" you blurt out while looking back up at the blue eyed monarch "Your not making me uncomfortable at all I-it's just that, well..." you trail off looking to the bed and avoiding her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asks looking concerned and trying to make eye contact again.

"I've never met a monarch before" you say with a sheepish smile.

It's true, you've never met a monarch before, you never really had a problem with meeting new people, you've met many attractive women before, but there's something about Elsa that reduced you to a shy, stuttering and blushing mess.

"Oh I see" Elsa said "If it helps I'm still getting used to meeting new people" pure honesty laced in her tone.

An idea springs to your mind, "Why don't we start over?" you suggest, your sheepish smile still present.

"Okay" Elsa nods "Would you like to start?" she asks in a polite tone.

"Oh no, ladies first" you say.

"Thank You" the gorgeous monarch says as she blushes slightly before smiling warmly and clearing her throat "I'm Elsa, and you are?".

"A pleasure to meet you Elsa, my name's (Y/n)" you reply with a genuine smile, your shyness now dissipating, "How's everyone else from the sled? Are they safe?".

"Don't worry everyone's fine" Elsa says, "They'll be happy to know your alright, you can meet them tomorrow if you want".

Hearing this makes you feel relieved, your not sure you could even live with yourself if an innocent got hurt because you couldn't protect them.

"I'd love to" you reply.

"You have a very nice name by the way, (Y/n)" The platinum blonde monarch comments "So, where are you from exactly?"

Your starting to feel quite comfortable around Elsa, "I'm from Legaillia, the capital city to be exact" you answer.

"Legaillia? Your a long way from home then" The Snow Queen deduces.

"I suppose you could say that" you muse "In fact you just did" you joke, eliciting a chuckle from the beautiful woman sat near you.

Your home country of Legaillia is a very large kingdom far across the sea, well known for it's vast wealth and strong military, most of the people of Legaillia find employment in the army, navy or even the city guard.

This coupled with your native kingdom's long history of great heroes resulted in your people garnering a reputation for being fierce warriors, bolstering such a reputation is the fact that Legaillia has never lost a war.

"So then (Y/n) what brings you to Arendelle?" Elsa asks.

"I'm a Wanderer" you reply with a smile "I go where I please".

"And... what exactly is a Wanderer?" her curiosity grows as does her excitement over the prospect of getting to know you better.

"I... uh..." your slightly hesitant about telling Elsa, worried what she'll think "You'll probably think it's silly".

Elsa reaches over and gently places her hand on yours, causing a faint blush to appear on your cheeks "It's okay" she flashes you a reassuring smile "I promise you I won't laugh".

"Well..." you sigh "I travel from place to place helping people".

"Like an adventurer?" Elsa asks.

"Yep" you respond.

"So why not refer to yourself as an adventurer?".

"There isn't exactly much 'adventuring' to do these days" you explain.

"So how do you get by?".

"I mostly take odd jobs when I arrive at a city or a town, in my travels I've found work as a barkeep, a shop assistant, even a bounty hunter" you explain.

"I see" the queen of Arendelle responds.

Elsa is about to ask you something when a woman dressed in a green maid's attire enters the room, she's carrying a two trays with a plate on each one, each plate having a cover so as to protect the food, unfortunately this meant you didn't know what was on them.

"Good afternoon milady" the maid greeted Elsa with a small but sincere smile as she walked over and placed a tray on Elsa's lap, "As you've asked: I have brought your dinner and some for our guest..." she notices your conscious, "Who I see is awake now".

"Hello" you say with a smile as she notices you, 'Wait what does she mean by guest?'.

"Gerda this is (Y/n)" Elsa says gesturing to you "(Y/n) this is Gerda" she finishes gesturing to the woman now identified as Gerda.

"Nice to meet you master (Y/n)" Gerda says as she smiles at you the same way she did when greeting the snow queen and places the other tray on your lap.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gerda" you reply as she hands both you and the queen a knife and fork each.

Gerda removes the covers revealing the food to be...

"Roast chicken breast with mashed potatoes, peas and gravy" Gerda announces, "I hope it's to your liking" Gerda finishes.

Elsa looks to see you eying your dinner and licking your lips with a huge smile, "I'd certainly say so" she giggles with a small smile.

"I'll be back later to collect your dishes" Gerda said as she headed for the door before bowing.

"Thank you Gerda!" both you and Elsa called out before she left the room.

The Snow Queen and yourself smile sheepishly at each other while you both blushed.

"Well then, lets eat up before the food gets cold" Elsa says starting to eat.

You nod before taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and eating it, it tastes... amazing!

You smile as you swallow the food with glee 'Beats what I'm used to by miles' you think.

Before long your practically wolfing down your food, you still savour the taste in every bite though and miraculously no gravy is spilled.

You've almost finished your dinner when you pause and notice Elsa staring at you, she's barely even started her on own dinner.

Feeling embarrassed you gulp down what's in your mouth "I'm sorry for my lack of manners" you say running your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair in a shy manner.

Elsa reassures you with a small smile as she continues to eat her dinner "You've been unconscious for almost two days, your bound to have a big appetite".

"To put it lightly" you say as you start to eat at a much slower pace.

When you've both finished your meal and set the trays aside for Gerda to collect later, you feel you should ask something...

"Elsa?" you ask.

"Yes, (Y/n)?".

"What did Gerda mean that I'm a guest here at the castle?" you ask.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for protecting my friends and I" Elsa answers, "Your welcome to stay here as long as you like, (Y/n).

"That's very kind of you Elsa" you say "Thank you".

The platinum blonde queen reaches over and places her hand on yours once more, "Your welcome" a warm smile finds it's way to Elsa's face.

You smile back and gaze deeply into her gorgeous eyes, you feel your heart rate increase as your cheeks start to feel rather warm.

For a few solid minutes you both lock eyes in pure silence, it's not even an awkward silence if anything it's... pleasant.

The bedroom door opens and Gerda enters and takes the trays from the bed, at first neither of you notice until she speaks up "Will that be all, milady?" she asks looking at Elsa.

Elsa looks to Gerda and says "Yes, thank you Gerda".

"That was delicious" you comment.

Gerda nods with a smile, her smile grows wider when she sees your holding hands with the Queen.

You both follow her gaze and realize why she's smiling, retracting your hands and avoiding each other's gazes while blushing, this elicits a small chuckle from Gerda a she leaves the room before she excuses herself "Milady, Master (Y/n)".

Elsa looks to the wall clock and sees it's rather late in the evening, about half-past-eleven, she looks back to you with a saddened expression "I'm afraid I have to go now, (Y/n)".

"Yeah, and Hubert said I should get some rest" you say as you lay down in bed.

"But I'll see you in the morning?" she asks looking back to you as she walks over to the door.

"Definitely" you answer as you lean up with a big smile.

"Good night, (Y/n)" says Elsa matching your smile as she opens the door.

"Good night, Elsa" you say before the beautiful monarch closes the door behind her.

As you lay your head down on the pillow and make yourself comfortable you can't help but feel like good things are headed your way, your especially looking forward to seeing Elsa tomorrow and meeting her friends.

'I can't wait 'til the morning' are your last thoughts as you drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, on a cliff halfway up the North Mountain

A large, imposing figure clad in plate armour stands near the cliff edge looking out over Arendelle with his arms behind his back, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the Castle.

A smaller figure walks to his side "B-B-Boss".

The larger figure doesn't turn to acknowledge his lackey and answers coldly with "What is it?" his voice resonating due to him wearing a metal helmet that covers his face and only has eye sockets.

"W-We received news that the 'Wanderer' has awoken, a-and is staying at the castle for now".

Still not averting his gaze the helmet clad man asks "Anything else?".

"H-He's a-a-a um-".

His gaze still not undeterred "Out with it" the large man warns in a harsh tone.

"He's a Legaillian, h-he goes by the name of (Y/n)".

After a minute of contemplation the metal-clad figure answers "That will be all".

The smaller figure hurries out of sight muttering "Y-Yes Boss".

The large man muses aloud "A Legaillian? How interesting, perhaps you can be of use to me, (Y/n)".

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers that's the second chapter done and many more to come.<strong>

**I'd like to know what you think about this chapter.**

**I do hope Elsa wasn't too OOC.**

**Also, I thought I'd give a 'tease' of the villain of this particular story arc.**

**As I will say many times: feedback is always appreciated.**

**Until the next chapter my friends :)**


	3. Be our guest

**Greetings readers!**

**On with the third chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Be our guest**

The sun rises over the kingdom of Arendelle.

You begin to stir from your deep slumber as the sun's light enters your room via the window.

You open your eyes and sit up in bed with a loud yawn and a stretch.

'I haven't slept that well for a long time' you mentally note

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you see that according to the wall clock it's quarter to eight.

You don't really want to get up on account of the bed being so soft and warm, but the thought of breakfast changes your mind as you sit up in bed.

'Time to get up' you think, 'Oh, I'd better check something first...'.

You look down to your chest and see that the wool pad covering your chest wound is still there, hesitantly you remove the gauze that wraps itself your chest to keep the pad in place.

Your relieved to see that it's healed, not even a scar, you wrapped up the long strip of gauze and placed it on one of the end tables alongside the wool pad.

You proceed to get out of bed, as you do you notice that the only item of clothing you have on are your undergarments.

'I'd better find something to wear' you think before making your way over to the chair containing your belongings.

Your things don't appear to have been touched... but you think it best to check them anyway.

Opening your knapsack you see that all of your items inside are accounted for: a whetstone to sharpen your sword and dagger, a small bar of soap, gauze for injuries, flint and steel for fire-making, a fairly small bag of coins and finally your flask, 'Hubert did say to drink plenty of fluids...'.

"I wonder if there's any left" you ponder.

Taking the top off you attempt to sip the contents of the flask, only to find it's empty, 'Darn'.

You check your armour: your leather boots and bracers are fine, your leather vest is largely except for the hole made by the bolt that nearly ended your life.

The hole itself is as wide as your thumb, 'I'll have to see about upgrading my armour when I can, or more likely buying a new set when I have enough money' you think.

Next you check on your weapons: your dagger is fine, your sword is also fine, you slowly unsheathe it and take a closer look 'Wouldn't hurt to sharpen it', you slowly sheathe it before placing it in the chair again.

Your attention turns to your dark brown cloak, it's undamaged and appears to have been washed, same goes for your grey pants and light green shirt, the hole made by the bolt that would have ended your life has been sewn up, very discreetly too.

Relieved that your items are fine you open the window and smile as you rest your fore arms on the window ledge as you marvel at the fjord, "Now that's what I call a view" you say to yourself, you smile as you look to the clear morning sky and are reminded of a certain queen's dazzling eyes.

Your thoughts drift to Elsa, how kind she was to let you stay at the castle, how nice she was when you spoke to her last night, how gorgeous she is, especially when she smiled, her captivating blue eyes, her lovely platinum blonde locks, how cute she was when she blushed, as you think of her you feel a strange but pleasant fluttering sensation in your chest as you smile... 'Wait, am I falling for-?'

The sound of knocking on the bedroom door tears you from your thoughts, a man's voice followed "Master (Y/n)?".

"Yes? Who is it?" you ask, turning to the door.

"I'm a servant here at the castle, may I come in, please?".

"Just a minute" you call out as you open the large wardrobe and throw on some black pants and a white shirt.

'I wonder what he wants?' "Come in" you answered now fully clothed.

The door clicked open as a large, balding man entered the room, his hands behind his back, he certainly looked like a servant of sorts.

"Good morning master (Y/n), my name is Kai. I've been asked to ensure your up and ready for breakfast today", he informs you with a friendly smile and a slight bow.

'He seems okay', "It's nice to meet you Kai" you smile at him "Just call me (Y/n) though, I'm no one special".

"Very well then, (Y/n)" he answers, "Is there anything you require?".

"Is there somewhere I can freshen up?" you ask.

"Indeed there is" Kai replies as he gestures to the bedroom door "Turn right down the hall and on the right hand side you'll find a bathroom, your welcome to use it".

'Wait, 'a' bathroom, how many are there in this place?' you wondered.

"I will".

Walking down the hall you find yourself marvelling at the castle's interior, looking at the various paintings and even down to the floor with wide eyes and your mouth slightly agape as you take in every detail of your environment.

You've never been anywhere like this before.

Kai comes to a halt at the bathroom door and knocks to make sure no one is using it at present, thankfully no one is.

"I trust you know how to use the facilities?" Kai asks.

"Don't worry I can take it from here" you reassure him as he opens the door and you step inside.

The bathroom is quite spacious and looks extremely clean, there's a sink, a toilet and a very large bath.

You turn around and see Kai stood in the doorway.

Kai nods, "Shall I leave you to it then?".

"How long until breakfast? Oh, and where exactly?" you ask turning around to face him.

"Twenty minutes, in the dining hall, I'll be happy to lead you there if you'd like" Kai answers.

"Thank you, Kai" you say with a smile.

"Happy to help, (Y/n), I'll be back later to lead you to the dining hall" is all Kai says before closing the door.

'This shouldn't take long' you think as you head to the sink.

* * *

><p>After thoroughly freshening up, last of which involved a long, hot bath.<p>

You unplugged the bath and climbed out, wrapping a towel around your waist you ran a hand through your wet (h/c) locks and picked up the clothes you got from the wardrobe before leaving the bathroom.

It was nice to actually bathe in a proper bath instead of washing yourself in a stream or a lake as you had done before in your travels.

Once back in your room you dried yourself off and put on your now clean clothes before a knocking was heard at the door.

"(Y/n)? it's me Kai, I've brought the royal doctor with me" the servant's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come on in" you call back.

You hear the door open and turn to see Kai stood next to Hubert.

"Morning Hubert. Here for a check up?" you joke.

An amused smile finds it's way to the good doctors face, "In a manner of speaking" he says walking towards you and stopping halfway, obviously keeping a respectable distance. "How are you feeling (Y/n)?".

"Fine" you reply, "The wool pad and gauze are on the end table over there if you need them back" you continue, gesturing to the end table you put them on.

"Ah, good I'll get rid of these later" Hubert mutters while putting the used medical items his bag.

"Hubert, based on what you said yesterday I take it your the one who..." you begin.

"'Patched you up?'" the grey haired doctor said, "Yes I am, what of it?".

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did, I really do appreciate it" you say with a warm smile.

"Oh your quite welcome, (Y/n). But it's not me you should be thanking" he says walking to the door.

"What do you mean precisely?" you ask.

"I just kept you stable" he explains, "As much as I would like to take credit. Your gratitude should be shown to none other than her majesty, Queen Elsa".

"Elsa? Why?-Wait, I remember..." you remember seeing Elsa use her ice powers to freeze the area around your wound before you lost consciousness, "Did her ice stop the bleeding?" you ask.

"It did, quite well in fact" Hubert says, "If it weren't for her majesty's quick thinking then things might have turned out very differently" he adds.

'Elsa saved my life' you thought.

"I'll be sure to thank her when I can" you state with a smile.

"Glad to hear it" the royal doctor says as he excuses himself, "Good day gentlemen".

"Bye Hubert" you said.

"Good day" Kai added shortly after you.

"Breakfast is nearly ready, would you like me to show you to the dining hall?" Kai offers.

"Yes please" you accept.

* * *

><p>The walk to the dining hall was a surprisingly short one, your grateful Kai was there as you probably would have gotten lost in such an enormous place.<p>

You closely followed Kai from behind.

Kai seemed like a nice fellow, genuinely nice and attentive.

"Um, Kai?" you asked as you quickened your pace to walk beside him.

"Yes (Y/n)?" he replies turning his head to you whilst maintaining his pace.

"I presume that there will be 'other people' in the dining hall?", you asked thinking back to last night when you expressed an interest in meeting Elsa's friends, and the fact she said she'd see you in the morning.

"Indeed, Princess Anna and Masters Kristoff and Olaf should be awake by now" Kai said coming to a stop at what you assumed was the dining room doors, "Here we are".

"Do I knock or should I just go in?" you asked.

"You can just go in if you please, or I can open the door and announce your presence?" he asks.

"No, thank you" you replied feeling slightly nervous.

Looking to the doors you gulped slightly before looking to Kai with a thankful smile "Thanks for everything, Kai".

"It was my pleasure" the large servant smiled back, "Good day (Y/n)" he said with a slight bow as he excused himself.

Once Kai was gone you looked up at the large doors that lead to the dining hall, you gulped as you took hold of the door handle and opened it.

Your eyes scanned the room...

The dining hall is surprisingly large, hanging from the ceiling is an elaborate chandelier, on the walls are various painting and tapestries, nice ones too.

A large window on the left provides a great view of the north mountain while the right window (also large) gives a lovely view of the fjord.

In the centre of the room is a large and long dining table with many seats, capable of seating many people, at each end of the table are two chairs (no doubt reserved for royalty).

'And I thought the guest room was fancy' you mentally comment.

"Good morning, (Y/n)" calls a familiar voice, one that gives you goosebumps.

Turning your head in the direction the voice came from you see that there, sat at the end of the table is none other than the Queen of Arendelle, your 'crush' as it were, smiling at you.

She's adorned in a shimmering blue dress that highlights her curves, her platinum blonde hair draped over her left shoulder in a long braid, her bangs wisped back, she looks the same way she did the day you both 'met'.

Blushing slightly, "G-Good morning, Elsa" you reply with a smile as you step inside the dining room and hear the door close behind you.

"How did you sleep?" Elsa asks.

"In a bed" you answer jokingly with a slight grin.

"I meant did you sleep well?" the platinum blonde giggles, causing that strange fluttering sensation in your chest again.

You start to slowly make your way to the table, "I haven't slept that well in a very long time".

"Glad to hear it", the queen says "Take a seat, breakfast should be along soon".

You look the table up and down while a confused expression grows on your face, "Um, where should I sit?" you ask.

"Anywhere really" Elsa replies.

You walk up to a chair on the left corner of the table, the next chair on your left is empty and the chair next to that is where Elsa is sat, you want to keep a respectable distance from her after all, "Would here be okay?" you ask.

"Actually, Olaf tends to sit there" the gorgeous monarch states.

"Olaf?" you ask.

Elsa is just about to explain when the dining room doors open and in steps the redheaded young woman and the brawny blonde man from the sled, closely followed by the living snowman you also recognize.

They seemed to be arguing slightly and haven't noticed Elsa or yourself yet.

"I'm telling you: I don't snore" says the redheaded woman, her tone showing signs of annoyance.

"Oh yes you do" counters the blonde fellow in a teasing manner.

The young woman stops and turns to the blonde man, "No. I. Don't" she says, much more annoyed than before.

"Yes. You. Do" the blonde man replies with a smirk.

"Why. Are. You. Guys. Talking. Like. This?" asks the snowman.

They both giggle slightly at the snowman's question before the brawny blonde man continues, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Anna".

The young woman raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really?".

"Not at all" the brawny man takes her hands in his and looks deeply into her eyes, a gentle smile tugging at his lips "In fact I think it's cute".

The redhead woman smiles sweetly, "You big softy" she says before kissing him on the lips.

Both you and Elsa smile at the cute exchange.

The snowman notices they're not alone and speaks up "G'morning Elsa!" he says noticing Elsa, he notices you as you approach them with a friendly smile "Hey your the guy we met in the forest the other day!".

"That's me" you say when you reach a respectable distance from the group.

The young woman now identified as Anna, notices you and breaks away from the large fellow to wrap you in a brief but friendly hug before pulling away, "Hi, I'm Anna, Elsa's younger sister! Which of course means I'm Arendelle's princess. It's nice to finally meet you" she says with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Princess Anna" you say, "I'm (Y/n)".

"Well (Y/n), allow me to introduce you to everyone" Anna says.

"This is Kristoff, Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer" Anna says while gesturing to the blonde man.

You turn to him "That's an actual thing?", you ask while pulling a confused face.

"If it wasn't before then it is now", he extends his hand to you for a shake "Nice to meet you (Y/n), thanks for helping us out the other day".

"Likewise Kristoff and your very welcome" you say, accepting the handshake.

"I would introduce you to Sven but he's in the stables right now" Kristoff adds.

"Who's Sven?" you ask.

"He's the reindeer who was pulling the sled when we first met" Kristoff says.

Your mind flashes back to the smiling Reindeer you saw when you turned around after dealing with Malcolm.

"And last but not least we have Olaf, wait where is he?" Anna says looking behind her.

You feel someone poke you in the leg, you look down and see the living snowman smiling up at you with big innocent eyes, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he exclaims while opening his arms.

You can't help but smile at him, you drop to one knee, "It's nice to meet you, Olaf-" the little snowman rushes you and wraps his stick arms around your chest, at first you shudder from his frigidness but you soon hug back with a warm smile.

"I have to say I've never hugged a snowman before" you remark when you stand up after Olaf releases you.

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Olaf says.

You smile back at the lovable man made of snow "True".

The sound of your grumbling stomach filled the room making you turn red in embarrassment, "Heh heh, sorry" you said sheepishly while rubbing the back of your head.

"Don't sweat it" said Kristoff patting you on the shoulder, "Breakfast should be ready soon enough".

Anna and Kristoff sat down in what you assumed were their regular seats: Anna sat on Elsa's left, Kristoff sat on Anna's left.

You walked over to the chair Elsa had told you Olaf usually sat in and pulled it out for him, "Allow me, Olaf" you said.

"Thanks (Y/n)" he said as he climbed into the chair and sat down before you pushed him closer to the table.

"Happy to help" you replied flashing the snowman a warm smile.

Now came the problem of where to sit: next to Olaf or perhaps next to Elsa? Speaking of whom, notices your dilemma.

"You can set next to me if you want, (Y/n)" Elsa states with a smile.

"A-Are you sure?" you ask.

Elsa nods, her smile still present.

"T-Thank you, Elsa" you say as you slowly sit down in the chair next to the beautiful snow queen, a subtle blush appearing on your cheeks.

This did not go unnoticed by Anna and Kristoff, unbeknownst to you and Elsa they looked at each other, smiled and looked back to you and the queen, their faces wearing mischievous grins.

At that moment Gerda and a few more servants came in and proceeded to serve everyone a plate of bacon and eggs, then a rack of fresh toast was placed in the centre of the table and finally pouring everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Will that be all, everyone?" Gerda asks, once what you assume to be her 'breakfast duties' to be done.

You all proceeded to shake your heads.

"Thank you Gerda, that will be all" Elsa said.

Gerda and the other servants bowed slightly before leaving the dining hall, no doubt heading off to perform other duties in the rest of the castle.

You all started on your breakfast, fortunately you'd learned your lesson from last night and ate a much slower pace.

You noticed Olaf was more...'playing with his food' than actually eating it, 'can he even eat?' you thought to yourself.

Truth be told you were expecting a barrage of questions to be aimed at you, for the moment you were chewing on some eggs.

The room started to fill with a slightly awkward silence, say for the sound of cutlery on plates.

That is until...

"So uh... (Y/n)?" Anna said.

You swallowed the eggs and looked to Anna, "Yes?".

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions. You know just so we can get to know you?" the redhead princess asked.

"I'm okay with it, who wants to go first?" you said reaching for your orange juice.

"Ooh ooh me me pick me pick me!" exclaimed Olaf as he took his stick arm from his body and lifted it high in the air using his other one.

"Go ahead" you smiled at the snowman's antics.

"Where're you from?" he asked while re-attaching his arm.

"Well, I'm from Tarrithus, the capital city of Legaillia".

"What's it like, Legaillia I mean?" he asks.

"Well, my home kingdom is quite different from Arendelle, in the sense it's usually quite warm and snow hardly ever falls, even in winter" you smile as fond memories spring to your mind, "But when it did snow, the other kids and I would go crazy and play in the snow like there was no tomorrow".

"Other kids?" asked Kristoff, "So you're um... you know-".

"An orphan?" you say with a slight frown, "Yes".

"We're sorry to hear that, (Y/n)" Elsa says in a kind tone.

Everyone at the table goes silent, obviously feeling bad for you.

"There's no need to feel sorry for me" you say with a warm smile as you shake your head slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa.

"The other kids and I were always close, if anything I grew up with many brothers and sisters and the carers that worked their felt more like uncles and aunts" you say, "Grace, the woman who still owns the place always treated me like her own son".

The atmosphere at the table changes to a much lighter one.

"So, where did you learn to fight?" Kristoff asks as he reaches for a slice of toast, "Army? Navy?".

"Neither" you answer with a big smile, "You see, before she owned the orphanage Grace served in the Army for twenty years, she passed her skills onto me and even gave me her weapons when I set off to wander the world, my armour and knapsack were a gift from her".

"How long has it been since you left home?" asks Anna, reaching for her glass of orange juice.

"Five years" you say, "In that time I've been everywhere from Falcostria to Corona".

Anna's eyes light up at the mention of Corona, "Corona!?".

Everyone at the table jumps slightly due to Anna's outburst.

"Sorry" Anna smiles sheepishly as she apologizes to everyone.

"Am I um, missing something?" you ask, wondering what prompted Anna's outburst.

Elsa gives you the reason, "Princess Rapunzel of Corona is mine and Anna's cousin, we last saw her at my coronation".

"I see" you reply, "Who's next?".

Elsa asks "What were you doing in that tree near the path?".

"I hid up there to escape a pack of wolves", you answer "About eight I think".

Kristoff turns to Anna, "Sounds like the pack that chased us two months ago".

As breakfast progresses you in turn learn more and more about your new friends, Anna certainly isn't what you imagined a princess to be like, Olaf is a lot of fun while Kristoff is a really honest and genuine guy.

As for Elsa, well you pretty much learned more about her than you did last night and you couldn't stop stealing the odd glance at her, at some point your almost certain you caught her glancing at you too...

"Well everyone, I've got work to do" Kristoff says standing from the table and taking his plate with him.

"Have a good day at work, sweetie" Anna says looking up at him from her chair, "When will you be back?".

"Before dinner, love" Kristoff says leaning down and kissing his beloved princess on the cheek.

"See you guys later" Kristoff calls as he exits the dining room.

You all bid him farewell as he closes the door behind him.

Silence begins to fill the room until Elsa turns to her sister and asks, "So, Anna. Do you have any plans for the day?".

"Not really why?" Anna asks, taking a slice of toast from the rack.

"I was wondering if you'd show (Y/n) around the castle?" Elsa says looking at you with a small smile, "I'd show you around myself but I've got a council meeting today until three-thirty".

"That's okay, I don't want to be a burden" you say.

Elsa looks to you with a reassuring smile, "Don't be silly, I told you last night that your welcome to stay as long as you like".

You smile back at the beautiful monarch, your (e/c) eyes lock with her blue.

Running a hand through your (H/c) hair you tear your gaze from Elsa and look to her bubbly sister, "If it's okay with you?".

"Sure" Anna says wiping crumbs from her mouth with a smile, "Care to join us Olaf?" she asks looking at the snowman.

"I'd love to!" he exclaims with a huge smile.

"Then it's settled" Elsa says as she rises from her seat, "Well, I've got a meeting to attend, but I'll see you all later".

"See ya Elsa, have fun" Olaf says as Elsa makes her way to the door.

"I'll try" Elsa giggles.

"See ya later sis" Anna says with a wide smile.

Elsa nods at her sister then looks to you with a slight blush, "Bye for now, (Y/n)".

"Until then, your majes-I mean Elsa" you stutter with a sheepish smile.

Just as Elsa leaves the room you look to Anna, who at this moment is grinning at you in a rather suggestive manner.

"Something the matter?" you ask.

"Nothing..." Anna says stretching her response.

Once you've all finished your breakfast Anna leads you to the kitchen to leave the plates to be washed.

Leaving the kitchen behind Anna asks you, "Where to first?".

"Uh, doesn't matter to me" you reply.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Anna grips your forearm tightly and starts to pull you down the hall at a surprising speed, 'She's stronger than she looks...' you think.

"Hey Guys wait up!" Olaf yells trying to catch up to you both as you disappear around the corner.

* * *

><p><span>Midday<span>

Anna showed you every part of the castle, the stables, the garden, the guard's barracks, the courtyard, the lounge filled with paintings, her room, Olaf's room, the ball room and finally Elsa's room.

After Anna finished her 'tour' of the castle you were surprised by the fact she didn't even seem tired, unlike you who were huffing and puffing by the time the tour was officially over, also you were surprised she hadn't popped your arm out of it's socket.

Olaf tried his best to keep up but he eventually did when you stopped back at the kitchen so you could all have some lunch.

Yourself and your group of friends found themselves sat on one of the couches in the lounge eating sandwiches and chatting, currently Anna was telling you what exactly happened two months ago, when she gets to the part where she punched Hans in the face...

"Ha! Serves that slime ball right!" you said, "What happened after that?".

"Hans was sent back home, Arendelle no longer trades with Weselton, Kristoff and I got together and Elsa and I have never been closer" Anna listed off.

You smile widely "I'm glad things turned out well in the end".

"Yeah" Olaf says with a smile.

"(Y/n)?" Anna asks with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes Anna?".

"Can I ask you something... personal?" Anna asks, "Well I say personal it's more a difficult question to be honest".

"Fire away" you say with a smile.

"Um, how long are you gonna stay?" Anna asks sheepishly, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything and I hope I'm not coming across as-" the redheaded princess clears her throat, "Sorry, I'll just shut up so you can answer".

"To be completely honest Anna, I've given it a lot of thought" you say in an honest tone, "I really want to stay but, like I said before I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially Elsa considering what she did for me".

"Huh?" Anna says.

"Doctor Hubert, he told me that if Elsa hadn't used her powers to stop the bleeding then I...".

"Wouldn't be here?" Olaf asked from the other end of the couch.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" you reply, "Elsa saved my life and now I feel indebted to her, my brain tells me to say my thank you to everyone and move on like I've always done...".

Olaf walks over from the other side of the couch and puts a hand on your shoulder, "And what does your heart tell you to do?".

You set your empty plate down on the coffee table and sigh, "To stay and repay my debt to Elsa".

"Then stay, silly" Anna says patting you on the shoulder, "Plus I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we'd miss you if you left".

"Really?" you ask as you turn your head in Anna's direction.

"Yep" Anna says with a proud smile, "I'm a great judge of character".

You raise an eyebrow and grin, "This coming from someone who got engaged to a guy she met that day" you joke.

The bubbly princess looks at you with a playful grin and lightly punches you in the shoulder.

"Okay, I deserved that" you chuckle, "Now that lunch is over, what do you think we should do now?".

"Hmm..." Olaf said scratching the top of his head, "Why don't we ask Elsa to use her magic so we can play in the snow?!".

You look to the clock in the room and see it's three o'clock, "Her meeting should be over in half an hour or so" you state, "What do we do in the meantime?".

"I have an idea!" Anna says.

"What?" both you and Olaf ask.

The redheaded young woman quickly reaches over and pokes you in the shoulder, "Your it!" she exclaims running out the room, "Run Olaf!".

"Catch us if you can (Y/n)!" the man made of snow shouts dashing out of the room.

'Tag? really?' you think, 'Why not?'.

"You can run but you can't hide!" you grin as you give chase down the hall.

* * *

><p><span>Forty minutes later<span>

After the game of tag you and your new friends made your way to the meeting room.

"What if Elsa's too tired from her meeting?" you ask.

"Leave that to me" Anna replies.

"Well we're here!" Olaf states.

The doors to the meeting room are quite large and are adorned in the Arendelle royal crest.

You go to knock but hesitate, one reason being that you may be interrupting a very important meeting between the Queen of Arendelle and the Arendelle Council, the other being that the most beautiful woman in the world was just beyond these doors...

"Knock. Just knock" you hear Olaf say, "Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he even knows how to knock?".

"Yeah come on, (Y/n)" Anna says in a teasing way, "It's just my older sister behind this door".

'Yeah it's just Elsa, Elsa the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa the Snow Queen, Elsa the most amazing and most gorgeous woman in the world...'You think as you gulp.

You knock three times.

Soon afterwards you hear Elsa's voice call out from behind the doors, "Who is it?".

"Elsa it's us" Anna calls back, "Can we come in please?".

"Sure, come on in" You hear the snow queen answer.

You open one of the doors and allow your friends to enter first which, they thank you for.

You close the door behind them as you step inside and see the meeting room in all of it's glory...

The ceiling is high, there are windows on the left and right side, the walls are decorated with paintings and tapestries, in the centre of the room is a large, wooden round table with various seats around it.

Next to one seat (the one closest to the door in fact) was stood the Queen of Arendelle, her outfit and general 'look' are unchanged from the last time you saw her.

You quicken your pace to walk beside your friends as you all approach Elsa.

"How'd the meeting go, Elsa?" Anna says hugging her older sibling.

"Fine but exhausting" replied the platinum blonde before breaking the hug, "What brings you three here?".

Anna and Olaf look to you to answer.

"Uh, W-Well um, w-we were wondering I-if" you stuttered for an answer, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"We were wondering if you'd use your magic so we can all play in the courtyard" Olaf says.

"I don't know Olaf, I'm pretty tired" Elsa says.

"Elsa..." Anna says effectively getting her sister's attention, "Do you wanna build a snowman?".

Elsa smiles sweetly and looks between all three of you, "Oh alright".

"Awesome!" you exclaim before snapping your hands to cover your mouth, "I-I mean I'll just get my cloak, I'll meet you all in the courtyard!" you say hurrying out the room and blushing like a tomato.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at your antics.

* * *

><p><span>Arendelle Castle courtyard<span>

You rushed back to your room and slipped on your gloves and cloak, the hood of which you kept down.

Now though you were making your way to the courtyard and soon enough you opened the main doors, you opened them and saw your friends talking to each other, when they noticed you they called you over, you hurried over and joined the small circle they were stood in.

As you said before, it hardly snowed in Legaillia and the last time you had played in the snow was when you were twelve, so it made sense you be excited about playing in the snow for the first time in ten years.

You could tell Anna and Olaf were giddy from their smiles, "We're ready" they said in unison.

Elsa looked to you with a big smile of her own, you blushed slightly.

"Are you ready, (Y/n)?" Elsa asks you.

You nod excitedly with a smile.

Elsa moves her hands in a circular motion, her hands glow blue as she throws them into the air, as she does the blue streaks of light rocket high above everyone's heads, the lights turn into snow that falls over the whole courtyard and before long the castle courtyard is covered in snow.

You watch all this in awe, your eyes wide and your mouth slightly agape in a massive smile in childlike wonder.

Anna and Olaf thank Elsa and run off to start building a snowman.

Elsa sees you marvelling at her handiwork and smiles at you, "I take it your impressed?" she asks.

You turn to face the beautiful monarch with a big smile, "Elsa, this is amazing!" you say, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you, (Y/n)" she replies, her smile growing ever so slightly.

Your gazes lock and you both just stand there smiling at each other.

"Elsa there's something I-" you start but are interrupted by a snowball hitting you in the neck, seconds later another snowball hits Elsa in the same spot as you.

Elsa and yourself turn your heads in the direction the frigid projectiles came from and see Anna and Olaf have made a huge pile of snowballs, they're both giggling and have smug grins on their faces.

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?!" Anna says, making another snowball.

You playfully grin and look back to Elsa who has adopted a playful grin of her own, she looks to you and says in a tone that matches her grin, "Shall we, (Y/n)?".

"I thought you'd never ask" you reply, your grin growing as Elsa makes a snowball out of thin air and tosses it for you to catch, you catch it as she makes another one in each hand.

* * *

><p><span>Thirty minutes later<span>

Your having an absolutely awesome time playing with your new friends in the snow, you and Elsa are currently winning the snowball fight, your all so occupied you don't even notice Kristoff and Sven approaching the gate from the bridge.

The Reindeer driven sled halts once inside the courtyard, Sven and Kristoff look at each other then back to the scene before them.

You and Elsa are on one side of the courtyard while Anna and Olaf are on the other, your all laughing whilst dodging snowballs and throwing your own.

Kristoff unhooks his best friend from the sled and looks to him, "See what happens when we're gone for a few hours?" he asks sarcastically.

"Yep, do ya think we should join in?" Kristoff says voicing Sven.

"Nah, I'm too tired" Kristoff says.

Sven notices you, "Hey, Isn't that the guy from the forest?" Kristoff says voicing his friend again.

"Yeah that's (Y/n)" the brawny blonde man answers, "Want me to introduce you?".

The large Reindeer nods with a smile.

"Aright then" Kristoff says, "Hey guys we're back!" he calls out effectively gaining everyone's attention.

You all drop your snowballs and make your way over to Kristoff and Sven, Anna wraps her beloved in a hug while Olaf pats the large reindeer on the head.

As you and the Snow Queen approach the group the reindeer who you assume to be Sven looks at you and smiles, you smile back.

Kristoff and Anna end their embrace so Kristoff can introduce you to Sven.

"(Y/n), I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Sven" Kristoff gestures to the Reindeer.

"Hello there Sven" you say with a friendly smile.

To your surprise Sven sits down on his hind legs and raises one of his hooves in a manner that reminds you of a dog.

With no hesitation you reach for his hoof and shake it as he smiles warmly at you in a way that says, 'Nice to meet you (Y/n)'.

After meeting Sven, Gerda comes outside to inform you all that dinner is nearly ready, Kristoff takes Sven to the stables whilst Elsa thaws the snow in the courtyard before you all meet up again for dinner.

At dinner you all proceed to tell each other how your days went, your surprised by just how close you'd grown to your new group of friends, despite the short amount of time you've known them, your starting to feel like you belong here in Arendelle.

Eventually when it gets late everyone heads off to bed, Elsa offers to lead you to your room, you accept.

As yourself and the platinum blonde walk the halls leading to your room you remember what you wanted to tell her, but she seems to have something on her mind.

You notice that she looks a little uneasy...

She's frowning and looking at the floor as she walks.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" you ask, concern apparent on your face and your tone, "You can tell me if you want to".

The blue eyed monarch looks up at you, "(Y/n), I... wanted to apologize for last night".

You both halt your pace down the hall and face each other.

"Why what did you do wrong?" you ask in genuine confusion.

She blushes as she answers, "I-I'm sorry that I kept holding your hand, I-It was inappropriate".

Elsa looks at you in a slightly confused way as you smile caringly at her with soft (e/c) eyes while lightly chuckling, "What's so funny?".

"Elsa there's no need to apologize" you say in a reassuring tone, "If anything I actually enjoyed it" you finish with a blush of your own appearing.

"You did?" Elsa asks as her blush intensifies.

"Honestly, I'm fine with it" you say while a warm smile makes itself present on your features.

Elsa smiles at you as her blush grows darker, "I see. Shall we continue?" she says gesturing down the hall.

Just as you round the corner that leads to the hallway your room is located in you break the silence.

"Elsa" you say looking at the beautiful blonde.

"Yes, (Y/n)?" her gaze turning to you.

"When we were in the courtyard earlier there was something I wanted to say to you", you say.

"I remember" Elsa says, "What were you going to say?".

As your bedroom door comes into view you both stop in front of it, you turn, lock gazes with Elsa and sigh before speaking in the most honest tone you can muster.

"Elsa, I wanted to thank you for saving my life" you start, "If you hadn't done what you did then I would've died in that forest, I never would've made such wonderful friends as I have today, yourself among them and... I... never would have even met you" you sigh and look to the floor before finishing, "I-If there's any way I can possibly repay you then please don't hesitate to ask".

"D-Does that mean you're staying?" Elsa asks.

You look up and see she's smiling up at you, awaiting your answer.

"I-If it's okay with you?" you say.

Elsa's smile grows, "Of course you can stay (Y/n)".

"Thank you Elsa" you say with a big smile before you cover your mouth as you yawn.

"It's been a long day for the both of us" Elsa states, "We should probably get some sleep".

"Yeah your right" you say, "Well, goodnight Elsa".

Elsa covers her mouth and yawns before replying, "Goodnight (Y/n)".

You turn around once she starts to make her way down the hall and enter your room, you strip to your undergarments and climb into bed and drift off to sleep with a smile on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, now that was a long chapter!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**I really wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas day, I'll try to get the next chapter up by New Year though.**

**As always feedback is highly appreciated.**

**Until next time my friends :)**


	4. A relaxing time in the city

**Hello again my readers.**

**I think it's time for yet another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**A relaxing time in the city**

It is now late October, you've been staying in Arendelle for just over four weeks now.

You've settled very well into a lifestyle you never even dreamed you'd have, despite your worries your quite enjoying life at the castle, your friends being the biggest reason.

Your friends were very happy to hear that you were staying as the very next day they took you into the city for a day out.

That day you familiarized yourself with much of the city, you even acquainted yourself with the blacksmith Gerald, as he expressed an interest in repairing your armour for you, you've often thought about selling your old equipment seeing as you no longer needed it, in fact you were wearing your armour and carrying your weapons so you could ask Gerald it's worth.

As much as you enjoy the fine food and fancy clothes the one thing you are grateful for is sleeping in your ever so comfortable bed.

But of course the best thing about living at the castle was that you got to spend time with Elsa.

The Queen of Arendelle and yourself have grown close in the time you've spent with one another, you've learned that she loves literature and geometry, plus as you saw some time ago, enjoys a good snowball fight.

And like her sister Anna, she loves chocolate.

Though in Anna's case it's more of a... 'slight obsession'.

Today you and your friends were planning on spending the day in the city, all of you being cooped up in the castle these past few weeks wasn't doing anyone any good, especially Elsa seen as how she seemed very stressed out from her recent meetings with the council.

Thankfully Anna had managed to convince her to schedule her next meeting for tomorrow afternoon so she could spend the day with her friends and family.

It is Wednesday, midday to be exact and currently you, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were stood in the castle courtyard waiting for a certain platinum blonde woman to appear so you could all depart.

Your friends and yourself were wearing your warmest attire in favour of the cold weather.

You yourself were wearing your (f/c) shirt, your gloves, black boots, navy blue pants and of course your cloak, it's hood down seen as it wasn't raining.

"I wonder what's keeping Elsa" Olaf asked scratching his head while sitting atop Sven's back.

"I honestly don't know" Kristoff said leaning against his reindeer friend, he then had an idea, he glanced at you then walked up beside his beloved princess, "Maybe someone should check on her?" he said giving Anna a wink.

The bubbly princess looked up to her brawny blonde lover with a smirk upon seeing 'the signal',"Hey (Y/n) why don't you go check on Elsa for us?" she asked.

Whilst waiting in the courtyard you were counting what coins you had in your bag, you had just finished and looked to her with a slight blush at her request, "W-Why me specifically?".

"Because if Anna goes to get her she'll end up rambling 'til the sun sets", Kristoff remarked earning a glare from Anna.

Your face grows an amused smirk, "Good point" you replied as you made your way to the castle's main doors.

Actually, there was something you meant to ask her.

Just as you enter the castle Anna and Kristoff grin at each other.

Before long your stood outside Elsa's bedroom door, thanks to Anna's 'tour' you knew where it was and saw what it looked like, but this was the first time you'd actually sought it out.

You gulped slightly, while your nervousness had started to recede as you got to know the Snow Queen better you still found yourself blushing every so often, especially when she smiled at you.

You let out a quiet sigh in hopes a certain blue eyed beauty wouldn't hear you, and knocked.

"Elsa" you call out, "It's me, (Y/n), may I come in?".

"Come in!" you hear Elsa's muffled voice call out from behind the door.

You slowly open the door and step inside, your still holding the door when you see the platinum blonde woman clad in her usual blue dress and her hair in a French braid, she is sat at her make up table in the corner of her room.

You've seen Elsa's room before, it's quite large, which makes sense considering she is the queen, a huge double bed with an end table on either side, a massive wardrobe, a large window, and her make up table where she was currently sat at.

She looked at you in the large mirror and her eyes seem to light up at your presence, "Hello (Y/n)" she says with a small smile, "What brings you here?".

"W-Well Anna sent me to see what was keeping you", you said as you slowly made your way around the bed and approached where she sat.

"I'm almost ready" Elsa said as she finished applying her eye shadow.

An awkward silence begins in the room...

"I'm glad you'll be joining us today, Elsa", you say "I know you've had your hands full lately".

"Indeed I have" she replied, "It'll be a nice change of pace".

You scan the room, the light blue colour scheme legitimizes that this is indeed Elsa's room, "I like your room by the way" you state looking around the room, "It's very... you".

Her make up now applied the Queen of Arendelle turns to face you, "Very me?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What I mean is that the whole room reminds me of you" you say with a sight blush as you run your hand through your (h/c) hair, "Very uh... organized and elegant, if you don't mind me saying so?".

"No I don't mind at all, (Y/n)" Elsa replies shyly as she rises from her seat.

You turned your gaze to Elsa and a subtle hint of red dotted your face as you took in her appearance, you'd seen her dressed like this before but you never got tired of it.

"A-And if I may be so bold: you look quite stunning, Elsa" you say with a shy smile.

The Snow Queen's gaze locks with yours as she blushes, "You look rather dashing yourself, (Y/n)".

'Dashing?' you thought, 'Isn't that another word for handsome?'.

Your face grows into an expression of deep thought as you remember a question that you've been meaning to ask for quite some time, a certain blue eyed beauty took notice.

"(Y/n)?" Elsa asks, "Is something the matter?".

Looking up you see nothing but concern radiating from Elsa's eyes.

"There's um, something I've been meaning to ask" you say, "Actually for quite some time now".

"Take a seat" the Queen of Arendelle says gesturing to her bed.

You sit on the edge of the bed and her majesty seats herself next to you, "Ask away".

You sigh as you look out of the bedroom window, "The day we met, what exactly happened after Malcolm shot me?".

Elsa look you in the eyes, "After the bolt hit you he ran off into the forest and I used my powers to halt the bleeding, then we brought you to the castle" her expression shifts into one of sadness as she looks to the floor, "For a time it didn't look like you were gonna make it".

"And yet" you say gently placing your gloved hand on her shoulder in an effort to reassure her, "Here I am".

The Snow Queen turns her gaze from the floor and looks into your (e/c) eyes.

"Thanks to you" you say with a warm smile.

The blue eyed beauty smiles back.

You continue, "What happened to the bandits? Were they caught?".

"Soon after we brought you here I sent a group of guards to apprehend them, unfortunately when they got their the bandits were gone" Elsa explained.

"I see" you say, "Thank you for indulging me, Elsa".

"No problem, (Y/n)" Elsa rises from her seat and gestures to the door, "Shall we then?".

Catching onto her intent you nod and follow her out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later<span>

You opened the main doors of the castle and both you and Elsa stepped out.

"There you are!" Anna says wrapping her sister in a hug, "So what was the hold up?".

Elsa looked at you shyly "I was just finishing my make up".

Anna broke the hug and looked between the both of you with a suggestive grin.

"It was my fault really" you say rubbing the back of your neck "We got to talking and we lost track of time".

"Ten minutes is a long time to just 'talk' you guys"... Anna said wiggling her eyebrows.

Both yourself and Elsa blush.

"Shall we just get going?" you suggest in an attempt to avoid Anna's teasing.

"Agreed (Y/n)" Elsa said making her way past her sister to join the others.

Anna watched as her older sister walked past her, just as you started to follow the queen, Anna walked besides you.

Looking to Elsa's bubbly sister you saw that her grin from before was still present, "So..." Anna said.

"So what?" you replied.

"What happened?" Anna asked as her grin grew.

You blushed a very dark shade of red at her question.

"N-Nothing happened" you said averting your gaze, your blush still evident.

"Oh really..?".

"Yes really" you said looking back at her.

"Well, your blush says otherwise" Anna says pointing to your reddened cheeks.

Realizing how flushed you must appear you resort to pulling your hood over your face so that only your mouth and chin were visible.

"What blush?" you reply casually.

Anna stifles a laugh before strolling over to her sister, no doubt in hopes of getting her answers elsewhere.

Feeling the heat from your face dissipate you remove your hood as you approached your group of friends.

'This might just be a long day' you thought.

Later on in Arendelle city

You and your group of friends were having a great time in the city, browsing the shops and generally just enjoyed the change of scenery.

You visited Svellen's ice cream shop, Jorrig's general store, then finally you all stopped outside the book shop so Elsa could see if they had anything new in stock, Olaf went inside to help her look.

You leaned against the door frame and turned your attention to Anna, Kristoff and Sven who at the time were giving you a strange look.

"Something the matter guys?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So (Y/n)" Kristoff starts with a smirk, "Why were you and Elsa so late?".

"What!?" you said, "We just talked for ten minutes, that's all".

"A lot can happen in ten minutes..." Anna trails off as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Like I said before: Nothing happened" you insisted as your cheeks started to feel warm.

"Nothing...?" Kristoff said raising an eyebrow.

"Just a friendly chat among close friends" you replied.

"Ooh, how 'friendly' exactly?" the redheaded princess asks.

"And how close?" the brawny blonde man grins.

Your oncoming blush intensified as you face-palmed with an irritated groan, earning a small outburst of laughter from your companions.

Just then Elsa and Olaf exited the book shop and saw the scene before them, the queen herself was carrying a book, Olaf carried one as well.

"Did we miss something?" Elsa asked.

"Nope" you replied, "Nothing important".

Elsa glanced between your reddened cheeks and the rest of her friends who's laughter was beginning to die down.

"So where to next?" Olaf asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly we're stopping by that new café in the square?" Kristoff answered.

"Sounds good" you reply.

You and Elsa lead the way while Anna and Kristoff are behind you, Olaf sat atop Sven's back while quietly reading his new book.

As your group makes its way to it's intended destination you feel Elsa's hand wrap around yours as you walk side by side, you look down to see her smiling warmly at you, returning the expression you hold her hand a little bit tighter.

This did not go unnoticed by your friends as the sound of giggling drew your attention, glancing over your shoulder you saw Arendelle's princess and Arendelle's ice master grinning at you, you merely rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the café that was getting closer with every step.

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later at the Café<span>

Your all sat down at one of the tables outside.

You'd just finished your drink and whilst Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were discussing something you turned your attention to a certain snowman, 'Olaf's been unusually quiet' you wonder.

Indeed he has been quiet, he's also been sat on Sven's back the whole time and he seems to be fixated on his new book, a look of puzzlement apparent on his face.

"Um, Olaf?" you ask.

The fun loving snowman looks from the pages of his book and smiles at you, "Hmm?".

"Something wrong with your book?".

Olaf looks back to his book then to you, "I think it's in a different language or something" he says handing you the now closed book.

Opening the book you flip through the pages and examine the words carefully, "Ah, I see the problem..." you state.

"Huh?" the snowman asks.

"You've been reading it upside down" you answer with a smile as you hand him back his book.

"Oh, silly me" Olaf giggles, "Thanks (Y/n)".

"Your welcome little guy" you say, smiling.

Turning back to the people your sat at the table with you see they're all smiling at you.

"What?" you ask.

"That was very sweet of you" Elsa comments.

You blush slightly as you scratch the back of your head, "It was no problem" you say.

Once again you and the Queen of Arendelle start to stare into each other's eyes in silence and smiling warmly at each other, until...

"Stop thieves!" cried a loud voice "Guards!".

You all turned your heads in the direction where the voices came from, it seemed to have come from around the corner.

You'd stopped and even caught thieves before on your travels so you thought you'd do what you could to help as you quickly dashed from your seat, your cloak flapping as you sprinted to the voices source.

You were half way across the city square when Anna called out to you "(Y/n) wait!".

You whipped your head around to see your friends trying to catch up to you, "No stay back!" you responded, "I don't want you guys getting hurt!" and with that you continued your mad dash.

Rounding the corner you saw them: a guard was chasing two men in furs running towards the city square, both male, one carried a claymore and had short blonde hair while the other held a crossbow, his hair short and black.

'Wait a minute I know these two...', your mind flashes back to that fateful day you met your new friends, 'Harold and... Harvey, or is it Jeremy? Either way they'll be surprised to see me' you smirk and pull up your hood as you formulate a plan...

"Quick Jeremy!" Harold shouts over his shoulder as the two 'thieves' rushed down the street you were stood at the bottom of, that is until Harold sees you and stops dead in his tracks.

Jeremy halts himself before he can collide with his larger colleague, "Harold what's the hold up?" he says walking around and noting his blonde cohort's wide eyes and agape mouth, "What is it-" he gasps as he sees a familiar cloaked figure stood as still as a statue at the end of the road they planned on using to escape.

"I-It c-can't be him!" Harold stutters.

Your cloak covers your whole body and your hood hides your features perfectly as you slowly advance towards the terrified men.

"We meet again" you say with a smirk.

"But your supposed to be dead!" Jeremy says as he cowers behind his compatriot.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jeremy" you remark as you slowly reach up and remove your hood, your (e/c) eyes and (h/c) (h/c) locks now exposed.

"It IS him!" Harold exclaims, "But-But how? Malcolm shot you in the heart!".

"What can I say" your smirk widens, "I'm lucky".

"Hey stranger!" calls a voice from behind Jeremy.

Side-stepping you see that the voice came from the guard who you saw giving chase, he's almost as well-built as Kristoff and is just as tall, he has long chocolate-brown hair, and bright green eyes, "You know these two?" he asks while reaching for his sword.

"I do, guardsman" you say, "These two goons were part of the bandit group who tried to rob my friends last month!".

"(Y/n), what are you doing?!" Elsa's voice calls out, you look over your shoulder and se your friends are a safe distance from you, Harold, Jeremy and the guardsman.

"Don't worry Elsa, I've done this sort of thing before" you say.

The guardsman looks behind you then gives you a quizzical look, "So your the Wanderer I've been hearing about?".

Turning your attention back to the situation you'd placed yourself in, "Yep, that's me" you reply, "Though this is hardly the time for introductions".

"I'm inclined to agree" the guard says with a smile before looking to the two thieves, "Alright you two, hand over what you stole and-".

"No way!" Jeremy shouts and turns to Harold, "Harold if we don't get back with the goods Bjorn will kill us!".

'Who's Bjorn?' you think.

Harold pales and a look of panic becomes apparent in his eyes, "Good point" he mutters as he draws his claymore.

"Everyone inside" Elsa calls out, obviously trying to make sure no will be hurt in the approaching fight.

What few townspeople that were watching quickly obeyed their Queen and fled the scene, some darting inside their shops, some even rushing into their homes and peering out of their windows.

Your friends were safe distance from the fight.

Both you and the guard draw your longswords, "Lets not be too hasty..." the guard says, trying to defuse the situation.

"No" Jeremy says as he unsheathes a dagger from his belt and lunges at the guard, "Lets!".

The long haired guard deflects the attack and proceeds to fight Jeremy.

Harold narrows his eyes at you and charges.

'It's on!' you think as Harold swings his weapon in a downward arc at you.

You deflect the attack and circle each other until your in front of a cart, Harold runs up and brings his weapon down hard... onto the cart.

You only just managed to jump away from the cart just as Harold swung at you, however his weapon's blade had practically cut the cart in half, you heard a voice suddenly call out "My cabbages!".

Glancing back at the cart you saw that was indeed full of cabbages, one of which was impaled on Harold's claymore.

Removing the leafy food item from his weapon Harold turns and this time tries using a stabbing motion instead of a slash.

You side step as the blade of his massive weapon embeds itself in the stone path at your feet.

He panics as he realizes his blunder and tries in vain to pull his weapon from the ground to no avail, however you just smirk at how amusing the scene is.

Once Harold sees your enjoyment at his quite frankly embarrassing predicament he gives up on his efforts and raises his hands in a fighting stance, "I was using my fists long before I even had my sword" he says.

You quickly sheathe your longsword, mimic his stance and smirk as you advance, "Funny-" you surprise him with a quick jab to his jaw, he reels back slightly and regains his stance "So was I".

Whilst you deal with Harold the guard manages to dodge Jeremy's stab and grabs his wrist before twisting it to the point where he has to release his dagger.

As Jeremy releases his hold on his weapon the guard then slams his fist into Jeremy's brow, the force of which renders him unconscious, as his opponent falls to the ground thoroughly defeated the guard looks up to see your handling the larger of the two thugs very well.

You know a move that can make Harold 'see stars', the only problem is he's pressing his attack, his swings are fast but you manage to dodge every single one with minimum effort.

The people watching your fight watched in genuine amazement at your skill and agility, your friends however were concerned for your safety, a certain platinum blonde was particularly worried, she would have shouted encouragement to you but she and her companions knew it might distract you, and a distraction in this deadly situation meant one thing: death.

So far your plan was working, the plan being to wear Harold out, get him to drop his guard and then finish him.

You showed no signs of fatigue, Harold on the other hand was as his swings became progressively slower and you could hear him heaving for air, 'Now's my chance' you noted as you ducked under his right arm and quickly kicked him in his left knee, he dropped to said knee and you capitalized by leaping upward and delivering a powerful uppercut to Harold's jaw.

The impact of your strike knocks him off his feet and he falls to the ground unconscious.

After a few seconds you look at the scene before you: two of the bandits that tried to rob your new friends were defeated and unconscious.

Satisfied with the result of your fight you turn around to face your friends, to your surprise Elsa quickly walks over to you and envelops you in a hug, resulting in a blush springing to your cheeks.

At first your taken aback by this as this is the first time she's ever hugged you, you soon relax and return the gesture, however when you do Elsa's grip on you tightens and your finding it difficult to breathe 'And I thought Anna was strong!'.

"E-Elsa?".

"Hmm?" the Snow Queen responds.

"I... can't breathe..." you mutter.

Elsa releases you "Oh um sorry, (Y/n)" she says bashfully.

"It's alright Elsa" you say with a reassuring smile.

You notice the rest of your friends approaching and turn to them, "I'm sorry for worrying you all".

"No harm done" Kristoff says patting you on the shoulder, a small smile on his features.

"We're just glad your okay" Anna says giving you a hug before releasing you.

"You know..." Olaf starts, getting everyone's attention "Occasions like these call for a group hug".

And with that your everyone wraps you in an embrace, Sven however just settles for leaning an antler against your shoulder, you've never been hugged like this before. But you like it.

"Ahem" a voice calls from behind you.

Breaking the shared embrace you turn around and are met with the guard who fought Jeremy, he's stood with his hands behind his back, his colleagues just behind him are holding onto the still semi-conscious bandits, you notice that he's not wearing the headgear that most Arendelle Royal Guards do, "I'm very sorry to interrupt your majesty" he says bowing slightly to Elsa "But we were wondering if perhaps you'd like to sentence them seeing as you were witness to their crimes on two accounts?".

A rather large group of people had gathered to hear what their Queen's decision would be on the matter seen as she had the power to sentence them on the spot.

"He has a point, Elsa" Anna states, "These are two of the bandits who tried to rob us in the woods last month".

"And they might have succeeded if (Y/n) hadn't shown up" Elsa added looking at you with a small smile.

You smile back, then your dear queen adopts a more 'queenly' demeanour and looks back to the guardsman, "Has the stolen property been returned?" she asks.

"Yes your majesty" he replies, "The necklace was returned to the Jeweller".

"Good" Elsa looks to the bandits, "They are hereby charged with thievery, banditry, attempted murder (No doubt referring to you) and the attempted robbery of the royal family".

The un-helmeted guard nods, "And the sentence your majesty?".

"A life sentence in the dungeon" Elsa states.

Upon hearing this news the people of Arendelle who had gathered in a crowd cheered at their queens verdict.

"As you say" the guard gestures to his compatriots and they lead Harold and Jeremy to where they will spend the rest of their lives, "By the way..." he turns his gaze to you "I wanted to thank you for your assistance mister...".

"(Y/n)" you say extending your hand for a shake, "I'm glad I could help, guardsman...".

He accepts the handshake with a friendly smile, "Williams, Bruce Williams" he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you (Y/n)".

"You too Bruce" you say.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got things to do" Bruce says, "Good day everyone" he says bowing slightly before leaving with the other guards.

* * *

><p><span>Later at Castle Arendelle<span>

After the rather exciting events that took place in the city, you and your friends returned to the castle.

Aside from the incident with the bandits everyone had a great time, though truthfully you could have done without Anna and Kristoff's teasing.

You began to wonder whether they knew that you liked Elsa, well, more than liked her.

'Actually that might explain all the teasing...' Whilst pondering a happy-go-lucky snowman notices your expression and spoke up, "Hey (Y/n)".

You look up from your food and turn your gaze to Olaf, "Hmm?".

"Are you alright buddy?" the snowman asks.

You can feel Anna, Elsa's and Kristoff's eyes turn to you.

"You've been pretty quiet since we got back" Kristoff points out.

"I was just thinking about something" you reply plainly.

"May we ask what exactly?" Elsa adds.

You mentally panic, while your feelings for the enchanting monarch are indeed prevalent in your mind there is one thing that troubles you.

"It's the bandits" you say placing your knife and fork down.

"What about them?" Anna asks.

"I know they were caught but, but part of me feels responsible for the fact they were still at large" you explain.

Elsa places her hand on top of yours, "But because of you they won't bother anyone else again" you see a reassuring smile plastered on her face and smile back, "They would've escaped if you hadn't intervened".

"True" you admit, "And I'm sorry if I made you all worry. It was pretty reckless of me".

"Reckless: yes" Elsa lists off as her smile grows slightly, "But also very brave".

You blush at the queen's choice of words, "Thank you" you mutter.

Everyone at the table smiles as yourself and the snow queen lock gazes and smile at each other.

"They're SO cute!" Anna whispers in Kristoff's ear.

You and Elsa don't catch what the energetic princess actually says but the sound of her voice draws both your attentions.

"What was that?" Elsa asks.

"Nothing" Anna says quickly.

Both you and Elsa look at her younger sister with suspicion before she continues, "By the way Anna. I want to say thank you for organizing such a wonderful day out".

"No problem sis" Anna replies, "I don't get to spend time with you as often as I'd like".

"Yeah I know. So, what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Elsa asks looking around at everyone.

"Well, I haven't seen my family in a while... so I suppose I should visit them tomorrow evening" Kristoff states as he scratches his chin before looking to his beloved princess, "Care to join me Anna?".

"I'd love to!" Anna says beaming.

"Can I come?" Olaf asks, "Please?".

"Sure" the brawny man says before looking to you, "(Y/n)?".

You've heard Kristoff mention his family before but not in great detail, you felt quite eager to meet them.

"Count me in" you say with a small smile.

After dinner you all return to your respective rooms for a good night's rest.

Though as you lay in your bed you found your mind running with thoughts about today's events, as you do, one particular moment brought a warmth to your cheeks: Elsa hugging you.

Some time ago you became aware that what you felt for Elsa went deeper than a simple crush, you acknowledged that you felt a very strong attraction to her, there have been times when you've considered confessing how you felt to her but, you weren't sure how she'd react and so pushed the issue to the back of your mind.

The way you feel around her is difficult to describe at times, but mostly you feel... warm.

Which was somewhat ironic considering she's sometimes referred to as The Snow Queen, upon hearing her title and not knowing the person people may very well imagine someone who was cold and distant.

Nothing like the gentle and caring young woman you've grown to know as a friend, and a very dear one at that.

'What if she doesn't feel the same way?' you wonder as you shift under the covers, 'Would things be different? Would we no longer be friends?'.

A good point, things could get rather awkward if she doesn't, perhaps to the point where your strong friendship could deteriorate.

'But what if she does?' you ask yourself, 'Wait, surely there are rules or laws against a commoner being romantically involved with royalty? There doesn't seem to be anything halting Kristoff and Anna's relationship, maybe I could get advice from them tomorrow?, of course that means telling them how you feel about the most beautiful woman you've ever known'.

You gulped at the idea of 'spilling your guts out' to your friends.

'Regardless, I think it's time I swallowed my shyness and bore my true feelings' you thought, your then reminded of something Olaf said once...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

Olaf walks over from the other side of the couch and puts a hand on your shoulder, "And what does your heart tell you to do?".

You set your empty plate down on the coffee table and sigh, "To stay and repay my debt to Elsa".

End of flashback

* * *

><p>'Never thought I'd take advice from a snowman' you think as you smile, 'While my brain's kept me alive for this long, I think I'll just follow my heart once more and tell Elsa'.<p>

And with that you succumb to your drowsiness and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, on a cliff halfway up the North Mountain<span>

The imposing figure is stood near the cliff edge, a look of deep thought apparent despite his covered face, say for the holes that allow him to see.

A smaller man clad in furs approaches him, "Boss?".

"Yes?" the larger man responds.

"We've just received word that Jeremy and Harold have been arrested and thrown in the Arendelle dungeon".

The armour clad man referred to as 'boss' narrows his eyes, "I sent them on a task that even a child could accomplish, and yet they failed".

He then turns to his lackey and continues, "How fortunate for the both of them".

"W-Why?".

"If they had returned empty-handed then it would proven just how incompetent they were", the helmeted man turns his gaze to the castle before continuing, "And as I've made clear many times before: I have extremely little tolerance for people who waste my time, need I remind you what I did to the man who was in charge before me?".

"N-No boss" the smaller man mutters, "By the way there's something else I feel I should tell you".

"I'm listening".

"T-The Legaillian" the smaller man says, "(Y/n)".

"What of him?" the armour clad man turns fully and looks his subordinate in the eyes.

"He helped capture Harold and Jeremy".

'Boss' then glances back to the city of Arendelle, "Be sure to bring me more regular updates on the Wanderer".

"Yes boss" the smaller man leaves.

The imposing individual muses to himself as he locks his piercing gaze upon the castle once more, "Well mister (Y/n), it seems you may yet become a thorn in my side, perhaps a little meeting is in order?" he then turns and slowly walks to the passage that lead him to his vantage point, "But not yet, until that time I will keep my eye on you".

* * *

><p><strong>I'm profoundly sorry if I kept you all waiting for this chapter.<strong>

**I hope your looking forward to the next chapter as much as I am.**

**Before I go I wish to thank everyone for the feedback I've received as it has helped tremendously, though more is always appreciated.**

**See you next time readers :)**


End file.
